Different Times
by itsromancetime
Summary: The tale of Evangeline Alvord, a heir to a large company in modern day London, and Delilah Dematos, the daughter famous politicians of Spain, as they gain a new asset to their lives, demons. When Ciel P. comes into this, the scene plays out differently.


There were flashes everywhere, clicks of the cameras going off accompanied by the excited chatter of news reporters, as they circled around the court house exit, waiting to ambush their new hot off the court prey.

The name on their lips was Evangeline Alvord, a fifteen year old girl convicted of pre-meditated manslaughter, then proven not guilty her second trial.

In fact, she was everywhere. On TV, in magazines, newspapers, and current event classes, with news headings like "The Girl Who Killed Them All" or "Diabolical In a Whole New Generation". Or, our said criminal's favorite, "A Monster in the Body of a Fifteen Year Old".

And now, she was finally free. She strolled outside, accompanied by a tall woman, who stood behind her, almost blending into the crowd of police men that were escorting her to a car to finally take her home, or, where she once called home. As the door opened to the car, Evangeline was about to step in, until a nearby news reporter shouted to the young girl, "Evangeline, what do you have to say for all the folks at home who have been following your story for the past few months?"

She paused, turning around on her heel, while pursing her lips. "I'll tell you what, lady. God sure as hell didn't help me out." The girl said, soon stepping into the car as a mad frenzy went through the crowd, as she and her consort drove away in the shiny black limousine.

Snippets of the battle in court were shown on the news at night.

All of them showed Evangeline's "lawyer", standing in the middle of the courtroom. She had been quiet for exactly five minutes, before starting the speech of the century.

"Ladies and gentleman of the court," She started out, her piercing blue eyes looking out into the courtroom. "My client is not guilty."

The woman started to walk, her high heels clicking across the wooden floors.

"It was a quiet night in the Alvord household, as they hosted their guest, Mr. Isaac Hill. Ms. Evangeline was in bed, as she should have been, as Mrs. and Mr. Alvord were down in the parlor with Mr. Hill, having a few drinks, as shown in their toxicology. And for some reason, perhaps a disagreement along the lines of business, set off an argument. Of course, as we all know, the Alvord family and Mr. Hill were indeed involved in several business deals, as shown in documents found strewn about the crime scene. As I said before, something MUST have gone bad, because there si evidence that it was NOT Evangeline who had brutally murdered the two head members of the household, but Mr. Hill, who had killed the two with pre-meditation."

The courtroom was filled with gasps, and silence, some people started to whisper to each other, and it started to grow louder and louder, until the courtroom was a place of chaos. The lawyer for the Hill family, was also soon screaming "I object!" Until the judge had to slam gavel several times to quiet them down.

The woman knew she had caught this case by the neck.

"As I was saying, there is several pieces of evidence that all pointed to Mr. Hill as the cruel murderer of Mr. and Mrs. Alvord. One," The woman said, her hands moving as she talked, her tone getting more serious as she continued. "The blood that had come from the two bodies of the Alvords had been completely dried before the time investigators came, setting their death time at least several hours before the death of Mr. Hill, who's blood was still wet. Why would Ms. Evangeline kill her parents, and then kill Mr. Hill hours, maybe six or seven, later? That makes no sense to me. And it shouldn't to any of the people in this here court." She let that settle, before continuing.  
>"Secondly, there has been shown the plan of the killings-"<p>

Evangeline shut the TV off, tossing the remote onto the table, while shutting her olive green eyes. All this ruckus was extremely unnecessary. But she was just thankful her name was cleared by that angel in black.

No, no. Not angel. Demon. That god-forsaken demon that she had signed the dotted line for a quick, speedy, and clean get away. And of course, that's what she got, with a demon servant to match.

Evangeline remembers it well. It was a dark dreary day, and it was only a day until her ordered execution. And she, was a wreck. Crying to the gods, praying her little butt off, convulsing with sobs. That's when she stopped. She had realized, that god wasn't going to help her. So she cursed him, and the gates of his heaven.

And that's when she was wisped into the grip of the devil.

Evangeline was surrounded by darkness. It was ominous, something she had never experienced before. It was frightening, and she was soon joined by a rather soft, voice.

"Hello, human." It hissed. The girl took note that it definitely belonged to a female.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?" She shouted back, looking all around her, alas, it was in vain. She could not see anything past two feet.

"I, am something who wants to help you. For a price." It said, a chuckle obvious in it's tone. "You are obviously in a bit of a pickle, and have denied your heavenly father. What if I told you, I could save you?"

Evangeline grimaced. "For a price. What would that be?"

There was silence. "For your soul."

"My soul?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I will assist you for a amount of time, being as you would call a 'servant', get you out of your current situation, as long as my payment is your complete ending, and my consumption of your soul."

"You'll be my servant? Do whatever I want?"

"Yes. Now, no more repetitive questions. Make your decision, I haven't all day."

Several moments pass, and many things rush through her mind, the ups, the downs, until she finally reached her life changing decision.

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Are you sure, human? You do know that once you make this deal, you will forever be denied the gates of heaven."

This did concern Evangeline, but not enough to sway her decision.

"Yes, let's get on with it. I haven't an eternity."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Ouufta, I really don't like how this all turned out to be honest. My first fanfic for anything, and meh.

Anyway, I suppose this is the time where I ask for honest reviews and such.

Thank you for reading!

-itsromancetime


End file.
